Rush: Story of a Mustang Stalling Book I
by RacingBelle
Summary: This isn't a Phantom Stallion directly related thing but hey give it a shot and Read and Review! This is my first story!
1. The Sighting

Rush: Story of a Mustang Stallion

Chapter 1

"Daddy, why are they so nervous? I thought you said they were a friendly herd," said Cindy.

"They were Cindy", pondered Mcgregor, "but now their not. I have been watching this herd for weeks and they haven't acted this way before."

"Hey Dad wasn't the herd bigger before?" exclaimed Mindy thoughtfully.

"Why didn't I think of that!", Mcgregor said, "Some of the herd must have gotten into a mustang trap! That's what's making that stud so nervous! He thinks we are going to catch some of them. Come on girls lets go home they are not going to let us watch them any longer so lets respect them and go."

"O.K. Dad we don't want to upset them any more either." both girls replied and both were disappointed they couldn't have stayed longer.

"That's my girls! Now lets just get back to the truck. I'll see if I can find another herd for us to watch." their Dad said.

"Oh look! Their they go!", Mindy yelled as the mustangs ran across the plain, "Aren't they just beautiful!" She sighed, almost content at just watching the mustangs gallop away, into the forest.


	2. Beastly Humans

Chapter 2 ~Rush's POV~

We are safe for now. We can no longer trust the humans. They were capturing us now. I heard about it in other places but never here, so I thought we were safe, but we're not. Not anymore anyway. I was telling all this to my herd, while we seemed to be in a relatively safe place. I didn't think those humans were after us since I had seen that man a couple times before, but one can never be too careful. I couldn't let my guard down. If I did there would be serious consequences for my herd and I. My herd was condensed of ten mares, five foals, seven yearlings, and four two year olds that I couldn't kick out yet due to our situation. Yes, I do mean literally kick out. I have to do it, because they can take over the herd and overthrow me when they get stronger. When they do get kicked out they go and join a bachelor group or join up with some other lone bachelor and form their own bachelor herd. Anyway back to the topic. I am the leader of the herd, but the lead mare does most of the leading. She leads the herd to water, food, safety (mainly when I stay behind to fight another stallion), and good places to rest and sleep. But I, I am their protector. I protect them from other stallions, predators, and now humans. All of the herd was uneasy. Ever since three mares, two of the two year olds, and four yearlings had been captured we have all been uneasy. I wanted everly so badly to reassure them, but sadly I could not. I had to warn them of the dangers they were now in. I told the mares with foals or mares that were expecting a foal to stay close to the herd itself. I also told the mothers who currently had a foal to keep a closer eye on them and not let them stray too far. Then I told everyone else simply to stick to the herd and not wander far or preferably not at all. I was desperate not to lose any more of my herd to those … those beastly things call humans! How I hated them now! They take us, the wild horses, away from our home the wild! They used us for…for who knows what! I was so angry I could barely think. I started to tremble and paw the ground in frustration. Then I moved away from the herd, where I was out of sight, so as not to upset them more than they were. How I hated not being able to get the rest of my herd, the ones who had been captured, back from those beasts! How I hated not being able to do anything to stop them from capturing the rest of us. Only the humans themselves could decide if they were going to stop. I hoped that there were some humans who could help us. We couldn't talk their language, but we could sure understand them! How I wished we could talk so we could defend ourselves! I wanted to let the humans know they were taking us away from our families and friends. Soon I realized that even though I had moved off the herd was still feeling my anger and resent. I had to calm down and think about my herd. I had to think about the future and about where to go now. Our home, our safe haven, was sadly no longer safe and getting more dangerous all the time. I had to move the herd for their safety and mine.


	3. Little Sisters

Rush: Story of a Mustang Stallion

Chapter 3 ~Mindy's POV~

"Hurry up Cindy! I already got Teddy tacked up!" Mindy Forester exclaimed as she tried to rush her sister Cindy Forester.

"I can't! Sterling won't hold still and is acting like an idiot!"

"Here let me help you Cindy." Mindy said very patiently to her younger sister… very patiently. After all she was just learning how to ride. Well, actually she also had a lot to learn about horses themselves. Cindy had a horse named Sterling's Dream which their dad had given to her. Mindy also had been offered a horse but she refused. None of the horses were right for her. The Phantom was too uncontrollable, Sheza Special Hero was too gentle she was more of an beginners horse, Cash Secret was the perfect horse for Mindy plenty of fire and spunk, but had the wrong career, Cash was a race horse. So now Mindy was looking for the perfect horse. So Cindy was lucky to have Sterling. Sterling was a great three day eventing horse. Which meant she was great at cross country, show jumping, and dressage. Sterling was just that talented. Then again she was still green that meant that she was still learning. She was only nine years old which is pretty young in horse years. Cindy was training her though and she would become better at everything. Also Cindy and Sterling would become closer when they did train together. The horse that Mindy rode and trained is named Teddy. Teddy's full name is Teddy Bear. Teddy is a great cross country horse and he was getting better at show jumping. Mindy was trying to train him for three day eventing but she would have to train him in dressage much later in his career because he needed more time to mature and grow a little more. Teddy was only five years old. That was young to be a dressage horse.

When Mindy was done tacking up Sterling she said to Cindy "All right Cindy lets go before we are late to class. You don't want that now do you Cindy?"

"No, I don't Mindy now lets hurry." Cindy hastily replied.


	4. Dangerous Decisions

Rush: Story of a Mustang Stallion

Chapter 4

I had just woken up and I was still thinking of what to do. I certainly couldn't stay here with my herd. It was definitely too dangerous to stay. Way too dangerous. It was also dangerous to leave. I was stuck in a bad position. Really stuck. Stuck as a fly on golden tree sap. Why was it so dangerous to leave? Well, for one thing we could get caught leaving. Caught in a mustang trap. I also had no idea of where we could go. This was our home for as long as I could remember. I had found this land when I had been in a bachelor herd. I protected it for a long time from the other bachelors and stallions in the area. Then I made it a great place to start a herd. I had won my first mare Sunshine, whom was now my lead mare, here. My seemingly 'forever' home was changing from a safe haven to a complete nightmare. I started trying to remember all the places I went to that might be suitable for a big herd but failed. I have to use my last and I mean last resort which was a valley, a hidden valley. This may sound good to you but it is not. The path there is very dangerous, almost suicidal. I had to talk to my lead mare in order to make a decision. Then I had to talk to the whole herd as one to make a final decision but I thought this was our last and only hope. We had to make this decision quickly I did not want to stay here for more than three or four days.


	5. Sleepless night's and alarm clocks

Chapter 5

Mindy couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the horses on the ranch. Teddy was coming along great in his training. Her dad had moved them into the advanced class, which was a really great accomplishment for Mindy. He had also said she was a natural at training horses and her dad wasn't the type of person to give out praise. Cindy was doing well in her classes too with Sterling. Cindy and Sterling were starting their Intermediate classes tomorrow. Then Mindy started to think about what type of horse she should buy when and if she found the right one. Maybe a Thoroughbred, then again a Quarter horse would be cool, or maybe… and Mindy fell asleep thinking about horses.

The next morning she woke up to her alarm clock buzzing. Mindy wondered why she set it so early. Why would she want to wake up at 5:00 in the morning? She shut it off and was about to go back to sleep when she remembered why she had set the clock so early. Today was the day her father would take her out to see the mustangs. He had found them again and wanted to see if they could get closer on horseback than if they were in the truck. So she hurried up and leapt out of bed to get dressed. Mindy could hardly contain herself as she walked down the stairs, when she should be running, so quietly as not to wake Cindy, who would be staying home. She immediately told her dad upon seeing him that she would take Phantom Bay and that she had thought about it for most of the night. She had decided to take him because he was fast, great on trails, and easy to handle in hard situations.

"Good choice." McGregor praised his daughter and then added that they would be eating breakfast on the trail and to tack up quickly they needed to get a move on. Mindy almost slammed the door in her race to get to the barn.


End file.
